Snape Chronicles: Deathly Heroes
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: What do Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Legend of Korra, Kid Icarus, Alice in Wonderland, The Legend of Zelda, and Super Smash Bros. Melee all have in common? A prophecy to be fulfilled by the Snape clan. Enjoy the short treat.


As promised, I'd let you know when the _Snape Chronicles _moved into the Crossover Section. Well, now's that time, and the _Snape Chronicles_ will be transformed temporarily into the _Deathly Heroes_ chronicles. I'll give you a brief overview of the order:

_Deathly Heroes: Slytherin Guardian Angel – _In the 1960's, Sarah is transported to Pit's world, starting her adventure later when she goes to marry Pit and has to fight to get him back after he's captured. This one is completed during the time just after she goes back to her world in _Snape Chronicles: Order of the Serpent, _Chapter 10, all the way up until the massive family reunion.

_Deathly Heroes: The Legend of Snakes _– Kiru has to go to Hyrule and play Link's role, only instead of taking his place, she follows in his footsteps. This one starts at Dumbledore's funeral, hinting towards it when Link shows up at Hogwarts during Slughorn's party, and it ends as Harry kills Voldemort and she defeats the wielder of the Triforce of Power.

_Deathly Heroes: Eileen in Underland _– Basically, it's Alice in Wonderland, only with Eileen Snape instead of Alice. This one's third, and takes place a little after _The Legend of Snakes _starts since Link and Kiru mistook her for someone needed in Hyrule. The Mad Hatter… well, you'll see.

_Deathly Heroes: Super Smash Snape Style – _Athena ends up playing a part to defeat an old foe. Yeah, this one will take place literally right after she goes into the portal from Snape's office. She'll have to fight enemy after enemy for no known reason – just who are these people? And how are they all gathered under one roof?

_Deathly Heroes: Ice Queen _– Snape's other sister, Silvana, was sent to the elemental nations, and must now train with Avatar Korra in the ways of bending all the elements. Set right after the end of the anime ends. Aman is dead, but what Korra didn't know was that he'd sired a son, who now wants revenge on Korra! Can Silvana learn bending in time and rescue her mentor?

_Deathly Heroes: Angels' Demigod – _Sarah has another child – this one a Demigod, literally! After being hidden with his half-siblings, he searches for a purpose, unsure of what to do. He finds that he is another child of a prophecy – but not for just one, but two! Will he be claimed by his parents in time?

_Deathly Heroes: United Forces_ – the heroes of the different Deathly Heroes stories come together at long last, all under the same roof! Can they put aside their different customs and upbringings to get along, or will the Snape clan be its own demise?

_Deathly Heroes: Extra _– This one will have a different plot. Orochimaru's actually got a girlfriend, and Eileen Snape II's daughter who was kidnapped just after she was born. Her name is Melody, and she was taken to the ninja world as a newborn to keep her away from her father and siblings. All will be explained later, but she's still a Slytherin at heart. She lived with Orochimaru her whole life, how could she not? Oh, and also… she was able to control her magic since Orochimaru trained her to do so like it was her chakra. This is an extra because she learns what the 'Deathly Heroes' did, and that the darkness is rising again in the form of a new leader.

Anyhow, you'll be seeing bits and pieces of the Deathly Hallows in the Fanfics with a few alterations. I also wish to thank everyone who has reviewed my fanfics (I love you guys!), those who have messaged me (Thank you for being my first responders!), and most importantly, my readers (Yes, that means even _YOU_!) who have given me the strength to continue even when you didn't or couldn't review and let me know your feelings.

I wish to send a notice out to my brothers, if they are on this site, I'm not sure. I love you guys, but do try to be a little more supportive when I'm talking fanfics. Just because you like to focus on writing novels and crossovers doesn't mean you can ignore me! And you wonder why I'm always in my room and avoiding mom and dad and our family? Well, here's the cause, combined with your harsh tongues that are worse than the real Snape's.

Anyhow, moving on!

I will do my best to keep the stories updated in a timely manner, but I request, nay, I _beseech _of thee that you keep in mind a number of factors that I am about to list off. I do not own Harry Potter, Kid Icarus, Legend of Zelda, Mario, Alice in Wonderland, The Legend of Korra, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Naruto. Just throwing that our there now.

Nah, if I did own all that I'd be filthy stinking rich and letting people email me their Fanfics so I could twist them into newer versions of the games with twists and different characters.

Anyways, now that you know the order you can go have fun. I enjoy the feel of your eyes gracing my stories. (Don't ask, it's an intuition thing I get when I'm dreaming. It gives me weird dreams.)

I was also thinking of making a Crossover where Snape gets turned into a Snake. Or maybe one of his kids gets turned into a snake… What do you think?


End file.
